


Four

by monanotlisa



Series: Four People Olivia Dunham Kissed (And One She Wanted But Didn't) [4]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa





	Four

"Astrid?"

Turns out Olivia doesn't give her nick-names when she's baked on the fumes of one of Walter's Little Helpers bubbling away on the burner but instead the goofiest smile ever: for once all comedy, no drama. It's making something that's already pretty soft inside Astrid soften even more.

Olivia leans in. "Remember Nick; remember me in that trance?"

Agent Dunham orgasming on a metal lab table? Astrid nods.

"I wonder -- what's the difference? To reality?" Olivia's eyes are gorgeous. So are her lips.

Clearly, the question merits some empirical research. Astrid leans in too.

  


Oh yes, she loves science.  



End file.
